The Beginning in the End-Part 1
by Schedar G. Maybelis L
Summary: Penryn struggles with some of her worst fears as her mind begins to unravel. She must find a way to beat the darkness that overwhelms her before it completely destroys her mind. This short story follows right after The End of Days. Raffryn fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a fanfic that follows a story and a first attempt at a supernatural, so my writing will be sketchy, don't be too harsh.**

 **I decided to write more in the world of Penryn and The End of Days because as much as I loved the series I was left with a lot of questions at the end of the last book and of course I just wanted more Raffryn-who doesn't ;-) Would love to get some feedback and thoughts on my** **approach, don't be shy and leave a review.**

 **P.S. I decided to write this in sections so that I don't overwhelm myself. This first part is mainly about Penryn struggling with her unraveling mind.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Maybel**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been almost three weeks since the blood hunt battle and a lot of the angels have fled Earth back to wherever it is they came from. I was afraid that their retreat would bring about another round of natural disasters as it did when they came through in the first place but thankfully that hadn't been the case. Some have remained behind to help in the chaotic aftermath of their visit-namely the watchers and of course Raffe-their leader and my boyfriend. I'm still having trouble with that definition, I'll have to come up with a better term for what we are because boyfriend sounds too mundane a word to define Raffe.

Raffe insists that some angels-Uriel's followers-are in hiding, biding their time until they can bring their vengeance upon us for killing their leader. I'm not worrying about it for the moment though, my main concern right now is my baby sister Paige. She's doing a better, Raffe got Laylah to help her and after a couple of sessions Paige is beginning to eat cooked food-mostly meat-but is better than the alternative.

Laylah says it's a slow process but that eventually she'll be normal again or as close to normal as can be expected. I'm taking it a day at a time, getting little Paige back to her old self is something I've only dreamt about and haven't truly allowed myself to believe. When I look at her small, scarred body that still moves in painful robotic ways and her unsmiling face as everyone tip toes around her, a piece of my heart breaks.

After the bloodhunt, most of us returned to the resistance camp feeling safer in numbers. The word that the angels had abandoned their attack spread like wildfire. We picked up on a radio signal on repeat, it was staticky but clear enough to get the gist; world leaders had come out of their bunkers and piece by piece our world was beginning to flourish again. Electricity was on in most areas as well as hot water, but people were still scare. It would take a while before we could fully reclaim our humanity and form a working government. Gangs were still a problem out there, it's funny how when the world goes to hell and the rules of society no longer bound you to any sort of morality, the true nature of a person emerges. We hadn't only had the natural disasters, angels and things that go bump in the night to worry about; sometimes the biggest adversity was our own kind. In the last few months I'd seen some of the worst humanity had to offer but I've also seen great fits of sacrifice and bravery. I guess the the rebuilt of our world is sort of like Paige's condition-a slow, tedious ordeal that would take a lot of patience to become even a shadow of what it used to be. The world falling apart in chaos took only days but fixing it would take months maybe even years.

I sigh, feeling exhausted and drained of all energy. I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten a full night sleep. In some ways the new beginning was even more unpredictable than the end of days. In the world after I was constantly moving forward; there was no time to think or wonder or worry about menial things. I had the mind of a fighter, determined and set in the mission to find Paige and protect my family.

In the light of a new day as the dust settled, I found myself at odds. Paige was doing better and mom was acting like a mother and actually taking care of us for a change. Raffe was caught up in angel politics back at the aerie which left very little room to see each other and the Watchers were on a mission to find the other children like Paige. Everyone had a purpose and a place in the new beginning which left me feeling unbalanced and with too much time on my hands. Now everything I had fought so hard to keep locked in the vault inside my head was fighting to break free. The nightmares I kept tightly locked away were starting to resurface.

My dreams are filled with nightmarish monsters, wasted desert lands of snapping teeth that take chunks of my skin and hands that drag me under the Earth and gag my mouth with worms, as winged creatures blot out the sky above. My baby sister being bound to a shiny, surgical table and cut up like poultry then stitched back together over and over again. Bodies hang from the ceiling all around, small bodies of children just like Paige; some look like her-broken and sewn back together. Others are half eaten with their intestines hanging out of their stomach and eyes gaping wide open in an eerie expression straight out of a horror movie-the lids completely removed. All the while I just sit and watch while Paige screams for my help until her throat goes dry, voice hoarse and her tears run with blood and I do nothing but watch until her screams of agony wake me in a puddle of sweat and I taste my own tears running down my face-choking me. My entire body shakes and trembles as I fight to catch my breath. Unlike most dreams these nightmares I remember vividly and I have them night after night after night, making sleep unbearable.

I've taken to climb up the roof of the resistance camp almost every night after I wake up-which is where I am right now-It takes a while for my body to stop shuddering and my heart to resume its normal, steady beat. Paige and mom sleep soundly, they have their own room since most of the other families are skeptical and even afraid of sleeping with the little monster that is my sister. I share the same room although I don't bother sleeping there anymore. When the nightmares began my screams and constant muttering would wake them, so I settled for sleeping a few hours in the attic where no one could hear me breaking apart.

I look up at blanket of blackness that stretches from one end to another as far as my eyes can see. The stars are out, shimmering in their lovely light and unconcerned with the troubles of humans. It's chilly but I can breathe and the cold pinpricks on my skin helps block out the images that plague my mind.

I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing in the clean air of night, letting my lungs luxuriate with the action. A gust of wind sends strands of my hair flying around my face and neck as a shiver runs down my spine. Then Raffe is sitting beside me, his bat wings resting behind him on the up incline of the roof. His warm fingers grab the rogue hairs around my neck pushing them back.

"This is the third night I see you up here, why aren't you in bed sleeping like a normal human?"

I give him a noncommittal shrug, purposefully avoiding his eyes, afraid that he'll see the truth in my bloodshot eyes. I haven't told anyone about my lack of sleep or the sea of nightmares, It all seems insignificant compared to the real problems around us. What's a bad dream compare to being sucked dry by a locust or having your child ripped apart and put back together like a lab rat.

"How many did they find today?" I changed the subject quickly, wanting to throw my focus on something else, anything else.

"Two."

I turned to look at him this time. My eyes wide with disbelief.

"Only two, how's that possible? There are dozens and dozens of them Raffe, they have to find them, we have to make this better." My voice sounds high pitched, I could taste the rising panic coating my mouth and I hate it, I hate how weak I sound.

Raffe cocks his head to the side accessing me in that quiet way he does.

"I know Penryn, the watchers are doing everything they can. We will find the low demons."

I inhale sharply at his choice of words.

"They are not demons! They're children who've been tortured and turned into monstrosities by your kind. We need to find them and help them, their families are looking for them and and…"

I feel my heartbeat rising and rising until it's almost stuck in my throat. I keep my hands locked between my thighs, since they're shaking like leaves. A part of my mind knows I'm being unreasonable but my head feels too fuzzy to grab onto reasonable thought.

"Hey," I close my eyes tightly and concentrate on breathing. Raffe holds my shoulders and turns me towards him.

"I know what they are Penryn, I haven't forgotten the deeds of my kind and I promise you we're doing everything we can to find every last one of those children and help them."

I open my eyes and nod, unwilling to trust my voice at the moment. I know he's right, I'm just used to doing things myself and this whole sitting behind the scenes is... unnerving.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look...well." He cups my face in one hand, his thumb caressing the skin right above my cheek in a comforting gesture. I'm sure the dark circles under my eyes resemble blackholes.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess. Couldn't sleep." There, that as close to the truth as I would get.

He remained quiet, his deep eyes intent on my face as if he was considering my words. I hated when he looked at me that way, it felt as if he could see straight through me. I try a small smile for reassurance.

"What's keeping you up?"

I shake my head and pull out of his hand.

"I don't know probably a bumpy mattress, is not a big deal."

"So the roof and a cold night is your best alternative?" He muses bumping my shoulder with his.

"I'm starting to doubt your intellect." I bump him right back with a low chuckle. Always a smart ass. But he has managed to put me somewhat at ease.

"Shut up…" My words turn into a wide open mouth yawn right in his face.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Sexy."

"Sorry." I retort sheepishly

"You really should go inside and try to get some sleep; it's cold out here and you're starting to feel like a popsicle."

The mere mention of sleep has me cringing. I immediately shake my head in refusal.

"It's just as cold in that attic and really I'm not that sleepy."

"Been sent to the attic already cinderella, are the rags jealous of your beauty or your uncanny ability to find trouble?"

I roll my eyes, but my heart flutters inside my chest.

"That was cheesy angel boy." Another yawn overtakes my face and I shiver in response.

Raffe exhales.

"Come here stubborn girl, maybe you'll find me less bumpy."

He opens his arms for me and I hesitate for only a minute, then curl up to his side. He puts his strong arms around me and I rest my head against his solid chest. He leans back on the roof bringing me with him, the warmth of his body immediately penetrates my frigid skin.

"Are you ever going to wear a shirt?" I ask sarcastically.

"You'd be devastated if I did." I chuckle, yawning and snuggling closer into the cocoon of his embrace.

Raffe and I haven't had much time for private moments since he decided I was in fact his daughter of man, we haven't even talked about what brought on his decision. He's had his hands full serving as substitute for Michael-the would be messenger-who has pulled a disappearing act. No one has been able to find him.

I feel Raffe's wings wrap around us, successfully blocking out the cold and I allow my body to relax in this rare moment of intimacy.

"Sleep cinderella, I got you."

"Are you my prince charming?" I yawned again, feeling exhaustion settling around me, making my eyes tired and my lids droopy. Raffe's steady heartbeat was like a soothing lullaby rocking me into oblivion and I couldn't fight the sleep any longer.

"Absolutely."

Something brushed the top of my head softly before unconsciousness took me under.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you guys think? I'd love to read your thoughts and opinions on this fic. Please leave a review, it helps to inspire me to write more ;-)**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up alone in my little mattress in the attic. It must've been early because the soft light streaming through the circular window was faint-that of the beginnings of dawn. I rolled over to the other side and pooky bear was there, not just the ratted bear with the tutu skirt. Raffe was gone but he had left me his sword in his place. I smiled at the sweet gesture that spoke louder than any words could. An angel and his sword were intimately connected in a bond of camaraderie and loyalty, one did not easily left the other behind. I stroke the blade with my index finger from the hilt to the sharp point, admiring its strength and beauty.

The shadows of my recurrent nightmares were just starting to invade my mind when I woke-thankfully. I must have slept for about three hours-more than I've slept in over a week-if I was correct in my assessment of time. I hadn't had to worry about the concept of time in months, ever since the fake apocalypse begun. Now there were schedules and routines to follow, time was a part of the world again. I had to make an effort to find a watch-analog was all that worked right now; we might have electricity and running water but internet, cell phones and satellites were still a thing of the world before.

I went through my own morning routine, going down to the room I shared with my mother and sister, I took a shower and changed into fresh clothes. Mom and Paige were already up and probably in the mess hall-the room was empty. I methodically strapped pooky bear over my shoulder, feeling comforted by just having the sword near me.

There weren't as many people in the camp today. I recall Cap talking about making a run for supplies and some recon thing that I didn't pay enough attention to really know the details. I was sure whatever recon they were doing, Deedum were behind it. I was given the option to go out there on the runs as a guard-which suited my talents much better than staying here washing clothes, planting crops and assisting in the kitchen, but I just couldn't leave my sister; she needed me and I wouldn't abandon her again.

Cap was our new-unofficial-leader, he was an older man maybe in his late forties or so. He was one of the people that showed up to fight at the bridge while his sister and nephew escaped to the boats. My role as leader was short lived-thankfully-I never wanted it. I'm only a seventeen year old girl still waiting for normal body parts to grow or hoping they would grow more anyway. The night of the blood hunt after Obbie died people needed someone to inspire them and help them believe in something greater and at the moment that was me-the angel killer, but I was not their leader. That was not my role in the world.

Inevitably the burden fell on Cap, he didn't claim it or proclaimed himself the leader by planting a flag on the ground and shouting his name while banging his chest. After we got back to camp, tired and with many injured, a few gang members were making out with a lot of our supplies and we'd already been hit earlier that day. Cap stepped up, put a gun-a very large gun-to one of the punks forehead and pointed another at one of the bastards rummaging through the bins of food-they were both too engross in the act to even notice Cap sneaking up behind them.

Cap was a big man, at least six-five with broad shoulders and built like a linebacker. Intimidating to look at-crap in your pants-scary to have right in your face with two guns in his hands and a-don't screw with me-expression on his face.

He didn't go all He-Man on the punks, instead he gave them a choice. Stay and be a productive part of the new world or get the hell out before he got trigger happy and splattered their brains all over the wall. They scurried away with their tail between their legs.

Needless to say after that display of intimidation, everyone was feeling slightly apprehensive but people tend to huddle around those who can protect them and given the choices at hand, Cap was the better option. It turned out that he was a good guy-ex military-not a barbaric-trigger happy-gun slinger with a short temper. He didn't bark orders or command anyone around, people just started going to him for decisions.

I was picking up my tray of breakfast when something bumps me hard, pushing me forward and causing the juice to pill on the tray. I turn my head and catch the disgusted glare on Bodden's face as he leers down at me.

"Angel whore."

He spits out through his teeth and continues to walk away. I breath in and out a few times fisting my trembling hands, trying to settle my annoyance because honestly the way I've been feeling, I might just commit murder if pushed too far. Bodden was like a god damn cockroach, a nuclear explosion wouldn't take him down. He came out of the battle unscathed and just as annoying as ever. He's taken to the nickname-angel whore and everytime he gets a chance to throw it in my face he takes it. I've been too tired to care but the cup was slowly filling up and when it did, I was gonna smash his nose in several times over. Again. He's obviously still holding a grudge against my showing him off back at the old camp.

I replaced the drink with shaky hands and got a new tray, then headed over to my family's table. My mother is sitting beside Paige-who doesn't seem to be eating anything-and is currently engaged in conversation with Cammy-Cap's sister, she is our resident doctor. My mother was actually talking to another human being and not about rotten eggs or ravings about the devil, she was talking casually about renovating some of the rooms around the medical ward to provide more space. It still astonishes me to see her acting so, so normal.

Cammy and Cap were a few of the people that conversed with my mother and sister freely. Cammy's son Jake who is about Paige's age, was a chatterbox and he engaged in conversation with anyone who'd listen including my little sister.

"Hey." I sat across Paige and smiled tenderly at her.

"Not feeling hungry?" She kept her eyes downcast and shook her head no. She had been sad even since one of her scorpion pets died a few days ago. Paige always took the loss of any life hard, becoming a vegetarian at such a young age was proof of that. I was certain it couldn't be easy to see yourself as the thing you hated most. I swallowed the lump in my throat and told myself over and over that she was getting better. It was slow but I could see it, the change; she'd gain some weight and the ugly, black stitches that ran across the length of her tiny body and face were mostly gone. The scars would eventually fade, at least the ones on the outside, the scars in her heart were another story.

"Why do you have that bear on your back?" Little Jake appeared beside me eyeing Pooky Bear.

"He likes to keep me company." I say.

"It's a stuffed bear, he can't tell you what he likes." He poked the bear with a pointed finger, making a face.

"Well maybe I like his company then."

"You're weird." He says pursing his lips.

"Tell me about it kid." I take a bite of what taste like grits or oatmeal, I can't be sure. It's not bad though.

He doesn't bother with me anymore and moves to sit beside Paige. She smiles and he immediately engages her in conversation. Jake is not afraid of anything it seems, he's way too curious to be concerned with anything as silly as fear. The kid was as curious as George.

When he first saw Paige, he couldn't take his eyes off her; after quietly observing her, he finally asked if she'd ever seen the movie A Nightmare Before Christmas-she had. He proceeded to tell her that she reminded him of Sally-the stitched up doll created by the mad scientist. His mother was outraged at her son for saying such a thing. I flinched on behalf of Paige-who remained quiet-taking it all in. Jake continued, unaware of the power of his words.

" _That is my favorite movie ever. Sally is super awesome, like you."_

That was the first time I saw my sister give a genuine smile and it felt like someone was squeezing my heart. I was glad she had a friend her age and human, non of the other children talked to her and I could understand that, she didn't exactly look approachable. Little Jake however was undeterred and unafraid, I smiled taking another bite of my food.

Across the room Cap sitting on his own, his eyes trained on our table. He was a quiet, observant man with the sort of wisdom in his eyes that never missed a thing. I hadn't conversed much with him, just exchanged a few words here and there but I'd seen my mom talk to him on numerous occasions. His eyes observed Paige, not with fear or revulsion the way so many others did but with something else, something like sadness or yearning I couldn't be sure.

The day dragged by, I helped in the kitchen for a few hours prepping for lunch but my head was in a constant fog. I trudged down the long hall, feeling like a zombie when the commotion out in the yard got my attention, I headed out to see the group of scouts had returned, a large circle gathered and were shouting out excitedly.

I made my way through, avoiding elbows until I could see what the fuss was all about. DeeDum stood in the middle of the circle, pointing at something on the ground.

"This is history in the making ladies and gents. We have found a legendary, one of a kind weapon." My vision was slightly blurry but as I focused on the blanket spread out on the ground, I could make out something reflective peaking out.

"Wield by king Arthur himself in countless battles. Step forward and see if you're deemed worthy enough to pick it up and claim it as your own."

I moved a little closer as DeeDum continued their theatrics-trying to get a better look. I blinked several times until my eyes adjusted enough to see clearly. It was a sword, an angel sword. They found an angel sword.


	3. Chapter 3

**Excuse my poor grammar guys, I have sucky vision and I miss a lot. Would love some reviews.**

 **Thanks**

 **Chapter 3**

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity folks, be the one and only deemed worthy to lift the mighty and powerful Excalibur."

Leave it to DeeDum to make a show out of the silliest things and still get people riled up about it. I felt the urge to mention that king Arthur was a fictional character and so was Excalibur. I had to wonder though, even as conning as the twins were, how did they manage to get their hands on an angel sword. The swords were unyieldingly fateful to their owners and did not take well to strangers with less than reputable intentions, even Pooky Bear had only recently allowed Raffe to wield it again and he had been its owner for centuries.

The bets started pouring out like a water spill. I watched as large men made their attempts at lifting 'Excalibur' to no avail. It was kinda funny to watch actually, their scrunched up faces and bulging muscles straining as if they were trying to lift a bulldozer, not the relatively small sword that probably weighed no more than a few pounds. I even giggled a few times.

"This is some kind of trick, what the hell did you all do to this thing? I want my goddamn money back." Bodden grumbled, unhappily. His smug face red with the effort of trying to lift the weapon. I smiled, feeling a surge of satisfaction from his inaptitude.

"No can do big guy, all bets are final" He let out a string of curse words and F...bombs

"You kiss your mom with a mouth like that?" DeeDum mused, eliciting laughter from the crowd.

Bodden glared and flipped them off, clearly not taking the joke for what it was.

"Ahh, don't be a sore-baby loser. I bet even our angel killer won't be able to lift it, you shouldn't feel too bad about it B-man."

I stiffened as eyes turned in my direction. I had meant to stay behind the scenes, I've had enough attention to last me a lifetime but I didn't realize in my attempt to get a closer look at the sword that I was now up front and center almost in the middle of the circle.

Oh well, too late for a retreat. I wouldn't give that D-word Bodden the satisfaction of seeing me walk away like a dog with the tail between its legs anyway.

With the confidence I wasn't exactly feeling at the moment I kept my chin high and folded my arms over my chest to hide the trembling that seem to be getting worse with each passing day.

"How about it Penryn, want to do the honors?" One of the twins challenged, wiggling his eyebrows.

"There is a big pod at stake." He continued.

"And it could be all yours angelkiller." added the other twin shaking the pile of bills in his hands and pointing at the sword.

"Tempting, but not something I really need to prove to myself boys." My lips twitched with a suppressed grin.

"Oh that's right, you already killed an angel and you're screwing another on the side. Guess you've already proven yourself, isn't that right angelwhore?"

Bodden spit out, curling his lip in a saccharine smile. I knew he was baiting me and on most days I didn't give two shits about what he thought but I wasn't about to let him bully me in front of half the camp. It set a bad precedent and he seemed to have forgotten what happened the last time he pulled a stunt like this.

I walked right up to him, keeping an unyielding stare on his face.

"You just can't deal with the fact that I rather screw an angel than a worthless piece of shit like you."

The crowd Ooh and Ahh as if this was nothing but a schoolyard confrontation. Bodden flushed-tomato red and before I could react his hand connected with my face. I felt the sharp sting of the slap radiate all the way to my toes.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here and take your freakshow of a family with you, bitch!"

He slapped me, the prick actually slapped me. My mind was having a hard time wrapping around that. He didn't punch me because a slap was so much more humiliating in contrast. This was about to turn into shit storm like the one in the first camp. I could expect no help from the spectators, this was just a good show for them.

I took pride in having good sense-most of the time-and attacking someone in blind anger wasn't smart, I knew that, still my fist shot out before I could think better of it, Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, my reflexes were all over the place.

Bodden easily caught my wrist bending it in a painful twist then his free hand connected with the other side of my face. The pain blurred my vision for a few seconds, I was seeing black spots and if he wasn't holding my arm I was pretty sure my body would hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. What the hell was wrong with me.

In in blur of movements, his grip on my arm was gone and my knees hit the floor. I blinked several times then saw Cap holding Bodden by the neck.

My mother was beside me, pushing my hair back. Cammy appeared on my left, lifted my hand slowly and examined it. This was so not what I had in mind when I let my mouth run free.

"You touch anyone else in this camp again and I will chop both your hands and feet off then dump you in the bay in the middle of the night for the sharks to feast on you. Get what I'm saying bud?" Cap towered over Bodden at least four inches of burly muscles.

"Hey Cap we were just letting off some steam, Bodden didn't mean anything by it." I turned to the new voice, surprised.

I thought Alpha was on my side? Obviously not. When had he become besties with the dickhead? My mom shot him a death glare that had him cowering back into the crowd.

"You wanna blow off some steam, go chop some wood or knock your head against a tree for all I care." Cap released Bodden who gasped, pressing his hands to his throat.

"We have enough things to worry about without having to worry about the people we live with." He was addressing the shrinking crowd now.

"If you wanna live like animals that's fine. There's a big world out there, you're all welcome to find another place."

"You rather harbor an angel whore like her?" Bodden points his meady finger at me.

"She's sleeping with the enemy, she of all people should not be allowed to remain here."

"You call me an angelwhore one more time and I'm going to rip out your vocal cords asshole."

He snarled at me, like the animal he was.

"Cap he kind does have a point, I'm not saying he was right to hit her but Penryn is on friendly terms with the angels. I think that does present a conflict of interest."

This time it was a man-whose name I didn't know-who spoke. I had seen him around the camp though and I remember him at the fight on the bridge. I looked around taking in the reactions all around me. No one was speaking on my behalf which led me to believe that Bodden's opinion was not an isolated one. I knew it would be difficult for people to accept the angels as allies but, we had all fought beside one another. Raffe and the watchers had protected us, fought for us and now they were out there looking for the children and trying to make things better again.

"I remember you from the night of the blood hunt, If I recall correctly one of the angels you speak off saved your life at the bridge." I threw the words at him with all the disdain I could muster.

"One good deed doesn't erase every horrible thing the angels have done. They are our enemies, they invaded our world and killed thousands of us."

Speculative murmurs of agreement rose around me. I shouldn't be too surprise people love to put blame on others and is not as if I could condemn them for it. A part of me hated the angels just as much as they did.

"Not all of them are our enemies, some don't mean us any harm." I settled for saying, even though it sounded lame even to my ears.

The nameless man stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Why don't you look at your little sister when you say that, because they were they ones who did that to her in case you forgot."

The breath whooshed out of me as if I had been punched in the gut. The images of my nightmare of Paige screaming for my help invaded my mind and I had to wrap my hands around my midsection.

"You don't have the right to say anything about my daughter, you don't know a damn thing." My mother was on her feet, her voice furious."

"Why? It's the truth isn't it? Those monsters kidnapped our children and turned them into abominations for their own amusement."

It was a woman who spoke this time, tears brimming her eyes. My heart ached for the pain that was obvious on her face.

"Not all of us are as forgiven as Penryn and we deserve the choice of deciding who gets to live here." This was going from bad to worse real quick, as a very similar situation came to mind. Doc hadn't been wanted here for his participation in creating the abominations for the angels. He'd been kicked out and was now working with Laylah to help the children of the very people who didn't want him. The Irony of the situation did not escape me, I had returned to warn my people about the attack-the night of the blood hunt-I put my own life on the line and fought beside the very same people who were now pointing accusatory fingers at me.

Would they really kick us out? I didn't care what they did to me but Paige and mom had a home here, they were safe or safer than out there anyway.

"This isn't helping anything." Cammy spoke softly beside me. She was the kind of person you could always count on to play referee.

Everyone began talking at once, their voices ringing in my ears like nails on a chalk board. I closed my eyes tightly feeling tremors rock my body.

"Stop!" The loud booming voice of Cap knifed straight through the voices, silencing everyone. He stood tall and confident, letting his eyes scan the crowd from side to side.

"So this is what it comes down to? Your big solution is to kick Penryn out, send her to the wolves and wipe your hands clean?" He nodded softly to himself. No one spoke.

"The same teenage girl that came to warn you all about the blood hunt, then stood by your side in a fight to the death against the angels." His intimidating stare landed on each individual. No one dare hold his gaze for more than a few seconds.

"Well that's highly mighty of you all and a hell of a way to start the new world." He crossed big, brawny arms over his chest.

"Those things are evil, they can't be trusted." Bodden growled.

"Let me tell you something about evil, boy." He spat out acerbically.

"Good and bad is a choice we all get to make everyday." He paused, seeming to choose his next words carefully.

"It wasn't the angels or monsters who killed my wife and daughter after all. It was humans like you."

The silence that followed his confession was almost deafening in the dimming light of twilight.

Cap moved around with precision, keeping eye contact with the mass.

"Does that mean I should hold you," He pointed at a random man.

"or you" He moved along from people to people.

"responsible for their deaths? Guilty by association right?"

No answer.

"We've all lost someone dear in this war and there's plenty of blame to go around, but going against each other is not gonna make the pain go away. We need to stick together to make it through this, and until we can all go back to our cozy houses and our nine to five jobs, this is our home. Respect one another and accept the fact that whether you like it or not we need the angels help and they are willing to give it. This is the world we live in, so I suggest you all wise up and get on with it." There was no room for arguments in the finality of his voice.

I let my eyes roam around the faces that varied different emotions from acceptance, to defeat and even guilt.

"Oh and in case it wasn't clear, anyone else feels like blowing off steam on another person and you will be kicked out. I have my own family to protect and I won't have meatheads creating any more problems here." He spoke directly at Bodden.

"Now, I'm sure we all can find something productive to do with our time." With that parting message, the horde of people opened like the red sea and went on their way.

Cammy helped me to my feet and my mom walked over to Cap-who was disappearing into the supply room.

I winced when Cammy pressed on my wrist.

"I think you might have a small sprain." I sighed, wanting nothing more than a bed and sleep without nightmares.

"Come on, I can fix this right up." Too tired to argue I followed along quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, here is the next chapter hope you like it and review it. I know everyone wants more Raffe as do I and I promise the next chapter has plenty of that sexy angel. Sorry I couldn't bring him in sooner, I tend to write too much and the story line didn't allow any room for him until chapter 5**

 **Chapter 4**

I felt a little awkward as Cammy wrapped my tender wrist in a bandage. She was a natural at this whole business of taking care of others but I wasn't used to people fussing over me. With my free hand I held a cold bag of some type of blue substance to my cheek but it kept slipping from my grasp.

"You're still shaking, can I get you some tea or a glass of water?"

Cammy thought I was rattled because of the fight and a tiny part of me was, but mostly out of embarrassment, I hated to be seen as weak. In reality my nerves were a jumble mess because the little hours of sleep I'd accomplished every night were filled with horrific nightmares that left me breathless and fogged up my mind.

"I'll be alright." I shrugged off her offer as nicely as I could.

"You know they're all just scared of the unknown, is nothing against you."

"Sure feels like is against me. Aren't you scare?" I wondered.

"I'm scared, but I also have faith and I know somehow we'll make it out of this." She says without hesitation. "People just act out of fear and fear is a powerful emotion." She certainly was right about that. I knew all about fear but I didn't let it control me or made me act out against people.

"I have faith too, just not sure in what at the moment." I say, letting out a short, sarcastic laugh.

She laughs too, attaching a metal thing with tiny teeth to keep the bandage together.

"You know your mama, she asked me to help her." I snap my head up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"She...well she knows that you and Paige need her, honey. She wants to do better by you. She told me she suffers from a mental illness. I'm not an expert in that field but I did have doctor colleagues who treated patients with similar conditions and I know the medications needed for the treatment. I gave Cap a list and he brought back a few bottles on the supply runs, your mom started taking them a few days ago."

I didn't know what to say, it made sense the sudden change I'd seen in her but she'd been on meds before which helped a great deal but she still had her moments of nonsense babble and delusions. Delusions that in the world after seemed as real as the ground we walked on.

"I'm sorry if we didn't say anything before, I think she wanted to do this on her own and not put anymore pressure on you."

I had been stunned into silence which was uncommon for me.

"There, all done, that should set your wrist right up, can you move it okay?"

I carefully moved my wrist in a round motion and the bandage felt tight but comfortable at the same time.

"Thank you."

She dismissed my gratitude with a friendly gesture of her hand.

"All in a day's work honey."

"I don't just mean about my wrist. I mean about my mom too and for letting Jake spend time with Paige, I know that can be scary for a lot of people."

She smiled kindly, everything about Cammy was soft and kind, down to her pale blue flower print dress.

"Paige is a wonderful little girl, Jake is lucky to have her as a friend and your mom is proud to have such amazing daughters, don't ever doubt that honey."

I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I've been afraid to voice this out loud, practically my entire life but given the recent turn of events, I had to ask.

"My mom's condition, is hereditary right?" She stared at me for a moment without answering. Then opted for a nod.

"How would someone know if they have it?" Something flashes across her eyes. Pity?

"Well, the most common symptoms are: delusions, isolation, fear of persecution. Why do you ask?" I was pretty sure she knew why I was asking.

I hesitated for a minute, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"Would...would nightmares be an indication?"

"Nightmares?" I nod.

She makes herself busy by putting away the supplies she used on my hand.

"Not to my knowledge, lots of people experience bad dreams especially if they've suffered something traumatic." She looked at me then.

"Is that happening to you?"

I nod again, hating to have to ask this questions.

"That's common in situations like this honey, I'm sure half this camp is having nightmares of some magnitude, I know I've had them. Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

That made sense, I imagined it was much like a soldier going through Post traumatic stress-a side effect of war. God at least it helped to know that I wasn't alone in this, that maybe I wasn't going crazy after all.

I reluctantly took the pills she gave me, I wasn't' keen on taking unnecessary meds but she explained it was more of a natural blend and very mild. I really needed to sleep and the prospect of resting had me feeling almost giddy.

It was late afternoon as I trudged through the halls of the school, people avoided my eyes as they hurried past me. Whether it was out of shame or guilt or whatever crap emotion they were battling, I really couldn't care at the moment. I had left the cold pack with Cammy even though she'd insisted on me taking it but I wasn't about to walk through the halls of this place with that thing on my face as a cruel reminder of my weakness.

My cheek was still throbbing a little but not as bad, the cold had sort of numbed it. I turned down the east hall that led to the stairs to come face to face with DeeDum-both sporting cheshire cat smiles as they stood in the middle of the hallway blocking my path.

"What happened back there Young? You lost some major street cred in that pathetic excuse of a fight."

I rolled my eyes, shouldering past them. They followed along unconcerned with my obvious unwillingness to engage in conversation-one on either side of me like my own personal, scrawny bodyguards. If someone attacked me, they could talk them to death.

"Nice welt by the way."

"Thanks, does it count as street cred?" I said glumly.

Dee or Dum laughed mockingly.

"Battle wounds only count as street cred if there's blood, a bruise just doesn't cut it."

"Brilliant." I grumbled.

"So what say you, about giving Excalibur a lift?"

"No thanks, in case you missed it my hand is shot to hell." I lift by wrapped wrist for emphasis.

"And no one feels worse than we do about that," Answered Dee or Dum, I really needed to learn how to tell them apart.

"but, is a fascinating fact of life that most humans have two hands." It was the other one talking now, he twisted his hands in the air to make his point.

"You know is kinda creepy when you complete each other's sentences."

"We know" They both said at the same time.

"That's creepy too."

They both winked. Ugh.

"So wanna give it a try with the lefty, I'm sure it'll make Bodden red in the face if you can lift it." I could see how that part about Bodden could be interpreted as tempting for me but I was too tired to take the bait. My legs felt like cooked spaghetti and my brain was on a fog.

"Nah, I'm good." I started towards the stairs.

"Oh come on, you owe us." That got my attention. I turned to look at them, eyebrows raised.

"How do you figure?" I asked half serious, crossing my arms over my chest.

They both moved closer, leaning against the door frame that led to the stairs-flanking me on either side.

"Well…" said Dee or Dum or whoever. I decided that Dee was to my right and Dum to my left.

"Remember how we totally saved the people from Alcatraz after getting your note."

I let out a mocking laugh that sounded kinda like a snort.

"You can't hold that over me, the debt has been paid. I came back here to warn you all about the attack, so there."

"Maybe you'll change your mind if we told you what we found out there today." They continued baiting me.

"Unless you found a sleep number bed and is in my room right now, I'm not interested."

"Sorry princess, no mattress but we have some classified info."

Second time I've been called a princess in less than twenty four hours, really? Would a princess have a sword strapped across her back ready to use it, or a welt on her face the color of a tomato or sleep on a crap mattress in the attic? Okay, so that last one was debatable.

I exhaled leaning against the wall for support. As much as I want to fight sleep, the lack thereof is taking its toll on me, I was ready to crash.

"Why do you want me to pick up the damn sword so badly?"

"First," Dum-the one to my left-lifted his finger.

"Its name is Excalibur." The one on my right-Dee finished.

"Right…" I don't argue but I do wonder, vaguely, if that was its name now since it was in fact an angel sword and a new owner meant a new name.

"Second, we can't help but notice how similar Excalibur is to that sword you carry around inside the bear." Dee tilted his head slightly pointing his chin towards Pooky Bear who was just peeking its head from the top of my shoulder.

"So." I say dismissively.

"There are hundreds and hundreds of swords that look practically the same." I argued, not sure of where they were headed with this conversation.

"Yeah... but come on oh-Young one, it's us you're talking to. We know that sword you keep hidden belongs to Raffe-the angel, aka-your boyfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, moving his fingers in the direction of Pooky, I smacked his hand away with a glare, but there was no real anger behind the gesture.

"Anyway." He snickered.

"Angel swords can only be lifted by angels right?" He didn't wait for an answer.

"But, you can lift Raffe's." I kept turning my head from left to right as the conversation switched between the twins. I rubbed my fingers to my temples, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Does this conversation have a point guys?" Cause my brain was about to short circuit.

"The point is that, due to its-magical-like ability to weigh more than a concrete boulder, Excalibur must be an angel sword, which means you can lift it."

I wasn't really surprised that the twins figured out Pooky bear was Raffe's sword, they were smart. Anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention could figure it out.

I sigh.

"There is one problem with your theory boys, say 'Excalibur' is indeed an angelic sword?" I made quotation marks with my fingers around the name.

"It doesn't mean I can lift it based solely on the fact that I can lift Raffe's. You see the swords are sort of sentient, it decides who gets hoist it."

I tried to sound indifferent about the whole thing, which wasn't hard. I really didn't have much of a will to care about anything other than putting my head on a mattress at this moment. The pills were definitely kicking in.

"Huh? Well that explains a few things." Dum replies, touching his index finger to his chin, in thought.

"Explains what?" I yawn.

"So that's why…?" Says Dee, making a flip motion with his hand.

"Yep." answered Dum. If my hand wasn't throbbing and my head spinning and my knees buckling I would've hit them.

"Hello, care to share with the audience?"

"Calm down, angel killer. You're so grouchy lately." Dum mused. I exhaled, asking for the patience I was so obviously lacking.

"It explains how we were able to pick up the sword before."

My eyebrows came down, that was odd.

"You did?"

"Yeah, we traded it. This guy had it with him in a grocery cart. He seemed more than willing to part ways with it."

"Or maybe it was the offer he couldn't refuse, ha bro?" They both laughed and high fived each other, in a congratulatory manner-boys.

"And this guy was able to hold it too?"

They nodded in synchronization.

"So why can no one lift it now?" It was more of a question for me. I knew the swords could make the decision of leaving their owner if it felt wrong doing but going from person to person, that was very odd indeed.

"Don't know, as soon as we came into the camp and dropped it, no one else has been able to pick it up. That's why we need you to do it."

"Why the pressure boys?" I asked suspiciously. The both smirked.

"Well, let's just say that after everyone out there failed miserably, all bets are on you angel killer or angel…"

"Finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you say for a long time."

Dee raised his hands in surrender, a knowing grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

"I was gonna say angel groupie, what did you think?" His tone and the smirk on his lips implied mock innocence.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"Glory, not to sound too insensitive but you kinda lost your badass rep back there, not to mention that Bodden is riding the gloat train."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Bodden can ride that train until the wheels fall off, I don't care." I said acidly, turning on my heels and began to walk away.

"Alright, I can see you drive a hard bargain." One of the twins had his arms over my shoulders and slowly turned me back around.

"But don't be so quick to dismiss our offer, remember we also have valuable information and a stash of chocolate which we are willing to split fifty fifty with the winner."

I threw my head back in exasperation and let out a long sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow, now tell me what you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovelies, sorry I haven't been able to update but I've been super busy with my friend's wedding, I'm her Maid of Honor and it gets kind of crazy. I edited this chapter as best I could to be able to share it. It's definitely longer than the other chapters, I probably should've cut it in half but oh well, I'd LOVE some reviews.**

 **Chapter 5**

The locust and sixer monsters were dying off. I don't even remember walking upstairs, but here I was sitting on the edge of the mattress in the attic trying to grasp what that meant. DeeDum said they had found several dead bodies with no apparent wounds or signs of struggle and apparently the government is cleaning it up and keeping the whole thing hush, hush; most likely to study the corpses and experiment on them. Like the doc had said, their life expectancy was short, very short in fact, but what did that mean for my sister and the other children? That was the million dollar question that had me on the verge of screaming. If these experiments weren't intended to live long, where did that leave my sister, she was an experiment also.

I groaned in frustration, throwing my body against the mattress. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to Paige. The guilt of everything that had happened to her, was already killing me slowly, I didn't think I could handle more. My eyes burned and my body felt as if I had been run over by a truck several times over, while my mind fought against a wall of fog. I needed to get some rest and clear my head, tomorrow I would talk to Raffe-he'd never stayed away for more than a day-about this and maybe get some answers from Laylah and the doc. I could barely hold my lids open, sleep was settling around me and I welcomed it with open arms; hopefully I could get a full night's sleep for once.

I stood over a surgical table as Paige struggled to break free of the restraints that held her down. She was screaming, thrashing and crying for my help to the point that her small wrists were cut and bleeding from the pull of the plastic that bound them to the table.

I smiled bitterly at her, then slowly and deliberately I sliced through her skin with a small, sharp knife. Her sweet face split from the corner of her lips to the ear, spilling crimson blood which pooled around her head and fell onto the white, tile floor like a macabre waterfall.

I banged against an invisible wall as I watched myself torture Paige; only that couldn't possibly be me, I would never do such horrific things to her. It felt like an outer body experience, I could see everything that was happening but locked behind a transparent screen or a glass wall, unable to stop the thing that looked like me from cutting up my little sister.

I pounded on that wall and screamed and cursed until I couldn't breath, every cut the other me inflicted on Paige's skin made my insides turned to ice and dread. She screamed for me to stop hurting her and I screamed at myself for doing it. I screamed at Paige that it wasn't really me, that I would never hurt her, but nothing changed. I had to watch it over and over for what seemed like hours. The version of me sitting behind the glass knew this was a dream but I couldn't make myself wake up no matter what I did. I yelled, I pinched myself, I even slapped my face. The screams only intensified until my ears rang and my tear ducts couldn't produce any more liquid. I hugged my knees to my chest and shut my eyes as tightly as I could, taking the coward's way out. I didn't want to see anymore.

When I did open my eyes, everything had changed. I was lying in a hole In the ground, and shadows surrounded me from above. It was dark, I had to blink several times to make out the figures above me, it wasn't shadows it was children like Paige. She was there too, looking down at me with so much hate filling her innocent face that It made my chest constrict painfully.

"You did this to me." She accused in a tone I barely recognized.

No! I wanted to tell her but my lips wouldn't move.

"You never loved me, you turned me into a monster!" Her words cut me deep. My heart throbbed painfully and I wanted to wrap my arms around my body to keep it from breaking but I couldn't move at all. It was like the time I was stung by the Locust, I was paralyzed.

She waited for me to say something and in my head I was yelling at the top of my lungs but no words were coming out of my mouth, I couldn't even blink.

"Why did you do this to me?! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" God her words were breaking my heart. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I loved her, how I would've taken her place in a second if I could turn back time. I wanted to tell her so many things but my useless body wouldn't cooperate. I didn't help Paige then and I couldn't help her now.

My sister screamed at me with hate and despair marring her face. She screamed at me expecting me to say something, to deny her accusations, but I could only stare at her, unblinking, unmoving and uncaring. My throat constricted painfully from the sobs that were stuck in there, unable to break free just like the rest of me.

This went on for hours, sometimes it was Paige glowering at me and screaming her accusations other times the children around her bit into my flesh; their voices a cacophony of incoherent growls and moans. The pain was so excruciating that it would momentarily made me forget that this was only a dream. I could usually make myself wake up, but something was wrong. I was trapped in this nightmare, slowly losing my sense of reality.

Abruptly the ground beneath me opened like a grave and I began to fall in, my vision becoming a tunnel as the darkness dragged me under; I wanted to succumb to its promise of relief but there was a part of me that knew I shouldn't, I wasn't a quitter, I had to fight, I had to come out of this nightmare.

Finding the last of my strength, I rebelled against the blackness, pushing against it, until I could almost taste freedom. Then the most hideous creature I had ever seen jumped down on me-from the open hole above me-pushing me further down; Its mouth like a shark's with rows and rows of needle, sharp teeth snapping at my face.

"Mine, I eat you." It growled, spewing drool and maggots at me. The stench coming out of its mouth nearly choked me with revulsion.

I closed my eyes and screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Penryn." I knew that voice, it was far away, barely discernible and it sounded anxious but comforting at the same time.

"Wake up." I followed it grabbing onto its familiarity like a lifeline, I pushed myself out of the clutches of the nightmare bolting upright; my arms flailing about and pushing at something hard as I thrashed to get away from the creature.

"Penryn stop, it's me, open your eyes."

I had to fight this thing, I knew that if I let it drag me under I would never resurface again.

"It's Raffe."

With those words my eyes finally snapped open. everything was a big blurred, I had to blink several times to clear my vision.

"Raffe?" I gasped, and my voice sounded like I'd been shoving sandpaper down my throat.

"It's okay, is me." I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head against his chest, allowing his warmth to soothe away the horrific images.

"Shh...I'm here." He held me in his arms and rubbed my back with soft, comforting strokes.

"Christ, you're shaking, what's wrong?" Concern was clear in his voice, which rapidly prompted me to pull out of his arms taking a few long, calming breaths.

"I'm sorry, it was... just a bad dream." I tried sounding compose but my voice betrayed me, shaking as much as my body.

"You're crying." Raffe points out, eyes widening with worried as his thumbs catched the runaway tears I hadn't realized I'd been shedding.

I quickly moved away from his careful touch and wiped my face, feeling a sudden rush of heat taint my cheeks.

"It's nothing." I say quickly, plastering a reassuring smile on my face, not wanting him to see me like this.

Raffe's expression remained speculative as his unwavering gaze threatened to rip the truth from my lips. A truth that terrified me to my very core with each passing day. Now the monsters were talking to me-just like they did to my mother.

 _You'll end up just like her._

Said an insidious voice inside my head. I shook the thought away refusing to believe it. This would pass, it was just bad dreams as a result of every horrible thing my mind had endured these past few months.

"I could hear you screaming from outside, I thought someone was hurting you." I let out a shaky laugh.

"Wow, that must've been one hell of a nightmare, but honestly I can't even remember it." I brushed off his concern by making light of the situation. I didn't want Raffe to worry about me or think I couldn't deal, that would be worse than the nightmares.

He narrowed his gaze and pursed his lips, clearly not convinced with my dismissive answer. Once again he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, lingering for a long silent moment before he spoke.

"You don't always have to be so brave you know." His voice went velvety soft as he searched my face. I stared back into his probing eyes, with an aching urge to tell him everything and have him make it all better for once in my life. It was a naive thought, that's not how life worked. Raffe saw me as an equal, a warrior and I couldn't bare to have him look at me as a damsel in distress.

"Well, you don't always have to come to my rescue." I joked, ignoring the way his comment and his touch made me feel warm inside despite my reservations. I wanted to lean in, wrap myself around him and forget about all the things that haunted me. His gaze didn't falter as he deliberated on whether to press the issue or not, I'd guess.

"I thought that was my job as prince charming." He smile but it was tentative, guarded. But I felt relief in the change of subject.

"No, your job as prince charming is to serenade me through the window while professing your undying love." His smile widened.

"I draw the line at singing, unfortunately that's not one of my many talents."

Still feeling rattled by the nightmare, I got to my feet and walked towards the little table by the window where I had placed a cup of water, taking a long sip before speaking.

"I might have to find myself a new prince charming then-"

"Hey." Raffe interrupted, appearing at my side. He grabbed a hold of my hand and examined the bandage wrapped around my wrist.

"What happened here?" I exhaled, not really wanting to go into the whole Bodden thing. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Just a minor altercation with a douchebag." I added, rolling my eyes.

"Someone did this to you?" I looked at him, surprised by the serious edge of his voice.

"Yeah...I had words with Bodden-you should remember him from the old camp, I broke his nose?" He chuckled but it didn't erase the spark of anger in his eyes or the hard edge of his jaw.

"You broke his nose again?" He asked, arching his brows.

I took another drink of water, needing to clear the sandy-cottony sensation in my mouth.

"Not exactly. I intended to, but It didn't work out the way I had hoped." I finished sheepishly.

"Elaborate?" He persisted, in a clipped tone. I really didn't want to talk about how he humiliated me in front of half the camp, it only added insult to the injury.

Sigh...

"He was just being his typical-douchebag-self, calling me an angelwhore and trying to convince everyone that since I was sleeping with the enemy-namely you- I should be kicked out of the camp." His eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Guess people are still feeling a little touchy over the whole apocalypse thing huh." I intended it to be a joke but Raffe's stone expression didn't change.

"Anywho, I got in his face about it and he slapped me and I tried to punch him but I twisted my wrist instead, which did wonders for my bad-ass rep by the way." If I thought he looked pissed before, well now he looked as if he was about to turn into the Incredible Hulk.

"HE DID WHAT?!" He spoke the words through gritted teeth, nostrils flaring and hands fisting at his sides.

"It's not a big deal, I handled it. Besides is not as if he hasn't pull this before, you were there the last time I got into it with him." He flinched at the reminder and I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up. I didn't blame Raffe for not interfering that first time, we were trying to remain inconspicuous.

"You weren't mine to protect back then, and trust me, that wouldn't have stopped me from beating him senseless, which, I gladly would have if it weren't for the fact that we were trying to keep a low profile."

He grabbed hold of my chin and carefully twisted my face from one side to the other, studying me. The way he touched me so softly was in complete contrast to the seething tone of his voice and the anger rolling off of him in waves.

I couldn't help the surge of girlie pride I felt at his words, even as medieval as they sounded. I was his, completely and undeniably.

"Bodden is an ass everyone knows that." Seeming satisfied with his inspection he let go of my chin. Thankfully the red welt had disappeared.

"Yeah and is about time someone showed him some manners. I told you once before, I will not tolerate disrespect."

A part of me loved this protective side of him but there were bigger things to worry about right now and I desperately needed an outlet. If I could focus on getting Paige and the other children better, maybe the nightmares would stop.

"Cap put him in his place, he won't bother me again."

"And I'll personally make sure of it." The threat in his steel coated voice had me almost feeling bad for Bodden, almost.

"As sexy as the sound of you kicking Bodden's ass sounds, can we focus on something a little more pressing?"

He lifted an eyebrow and I could've sworn I saw his lips twitch as if holding back a smile. Walking over to the tiny bed he eased his long body down on the mattress crossing his ankles and leaning his back against the wall.

"By all means, speak your mind." he made a proceeding motion with his hand, sounding as relaxed as he looked, dominating the small bed.

"The twins told me that the sixers and locust are dying off, they found several bodies around the city."

He didn't react immediately to my statement, instead his hooded eyes focused on mine, as he padded the tiny space beside him, the corner of his mouth lifting in a sexy grin.

"Come sit with me." There was something like a challenge reflected in those eyes, as if he thought I'd refuse. I looked at the tiny space beside him and furrowed my eyebrows wondering how we'd both fit in there, seemed unlikely. Reading my doubtful expression, his hand shot out in that lightning fast way he moved sometimes and in less than a second I was sitting with my back against his chest, my body between his legs while his arms circled my waist. I let out a high squeal in surprise.

"Did you just squeak?" He asked, voice amused.

"I don't squeak, I'm not a chew toy." He snickered.

"Be that as it may, it sounded like a squeak to me."

I rolled my eyes, trying to relax. I was very aware of every hard curve of muscle pressed against my back. Did I forget to mention he was shirtless, again.

"Well, what did you expect, you surprised me with your superman speed."

I fidgeted some more, not used to Raffe acting like this, his previous m.o. had been to avoid any physical interaction with me and now he was deliberately seeking it out. I was thrilled of course but also taken aback.

"Relax, I'm not going to ravish you." He whispered in a husky tone near my ear, causing shivers to run down my skin. My face flamed and I was glad my back was to him.

"Okay." I finally said in a breathy voice, after a long-nervous pause.

Sighing, I Let my head fall back against his chest, relaxing my shoulders. I felt the tension seeping from my body almost instantly.

"No arguments? I'm shocked! You sure you're alright?" He teased, his breath tickling my neck.

I elbowed his ribcage but he didn't even flinch.

"I'm fine, don't ruin the moment." He chuckled, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I gasped a little at the casualness of his gesture and my heart did a little flip of excitement.

"Now, what's this about the sixers and locust?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I love to read them, it motivates me to write more. Hope you enjoy chapter 6**

 **Maybel**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"What's going on doc?"**

 **Raffe flew us to the aerie in the early hours of dawn. I wouldn't go back to sleep and keeping my mind occupied kept me from thinking about the monsters in my head. I'd deal with that when it was absolutely necessary.**

 **"We knew this would happen sooner or later, these creatures were made unnaturally and without much research."**

 **"So what does that mean for my sister and the other children?"**

 **The doctor looked away scratching under the cast on his arm absently. The action only served to make me more anxious about his answer.**

 **"Spit it out." I demanded, gritting my teeth.**

 **I noticed Raffe eyeing me quietly, he was leaning against a countertop, ankles crossed and arms folded over his chest. He'd remained mostly silent as I peppered the doc with questions.**

 **"Calm down , your sister will be fine." He answered in a calm voice that only served to annoyed me more, because I knew, I just knew that things weren't that black and white. I was impatiently waiting for the but that was sure to come.**

 **He removed his glasses and began to clean them with the bottom of his lab coat.**

 **"But, the treatment to reverse the...condition of the children, requires a specific key element that we no longer have."**

 **My eyes widened and my heart galloped in my chest, fear slammed me hard. I had to hold onto the edge of the counter to control the tremors running down my entire frame.**

 **"What? I gasped. "How does that make my sister okay and why are you just telling me this?" I could barely breathe as my stomach churned and whatever I had eaten yesterday threatened to make an appearance.**

 **"Laylah says she used what was left on your sister, and as for your other question, I didn't tell you before because I didn't know, I still don't. I'm only an assistant to Laylah, she runs the show Miss. Young." There was a bite to his tone.**

 **"Where's Laylah now?" Raffe spoke, pushing himself up from the counter and walking closer to us.**

 **The doc peered up at him with apprehension. Raffe's expression was eerily neutral, as he loomed over us like a menacing shadow.**

 **"She's...up in her room, I think."**

 **Without sparing another word, Raffe turned on his heel and walked out the door, I followed after him, shooting the doc a sharp glare on my way out.**

 **Pulling me into his arms, he pushed off the floor and up the open atrium of the hotel, his wings flapping in large bursts to gain altitude. I closed my eyes fighting nausea.**

 **We landed with ease in what had to be one of the top floors. I swayed a little on my feet as Raffe set me down.**

 **"You okay?" Strong arms held me in place. I willed myself to breathe and slowly my equilibrium returned to normal. This was getting ridiculous.**

 **"I'm just great." I grumbled unable to keep the sarcasm from entering my voice. Squaring my shoulders I raised my eyebrows at his expectant expression. He gave me a crooked smile and walked towards a door a few steps to the left. He knocked, a few moments after Laylah opened the door, dressed in a white bathroom rope. I glared at her perfection, even straight out of the shower her skin looked like porcelain.**

 **"Raphael, to what do I owe the pleasure of two visits in less than twenty four hours?" She dragged out his name in a sensual lilt that made my bitch switch flip faster than I could say-I will rip out all that pretty hair out of your head if you keep trying me.**

 **Raffe ignored her comment, pushing past her with me trailing right behind.**

 **"We need to talk."**

 **She shut the door and swiveled in our direction, the switch of her hips a little too deliberate. I didn't particularly liked Laylah on a regular basis but today I loathed her and all her angelic perfection that only served as a reminder of what they'd all done to this world, to my family and to Raffe.**

 **"I'm all ears." She sat primly, crossing her long, legs which caused the rope to open across her thigh.**

 **I narrowed my eyes and snuck a peak at Raffe, he seemed unaffected with an almost bored expression on his face.**

 **"It seems you've failed to share some crucial information with me." His voice was acidly, sarcastic.**

 **"Is that right? You're gonna have to be more specific." She sounded so calm that if it wasn't for the mild bounce of her leg, she could fool anybody into believing she wasn't the least bit intimidated.**

 **"Don't play coy with me Laylah." Raffe seethed, voice hard, eyes blazing.**

 **"I will not show you leniency again." I didn't miss the spark of fear in her eyes now. Good.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me that angel blood was used for the experiments?"**

 **Her eyes widened a fraction before she cleared her throat.**

 **"How...how did you know?"**

 **"I'm not a fool, only angel blood is powerful enough to provoke such changes, but that wasn't all was it?" He crossed his arms over his chest.**

 **She swallowed.**

 **"Was it?" He prompts again, his tone sharp and underlaid with threat.**

 **"No. We also used demon blood, it was the only way to achieve the ferocity needed in the creatures."**

 **"You...put demon blood in my baby sister? Bitch!" My voice shook with disbelief and my stomach roiled with nausea.**

 **"Why is she here?" The bitch asked, without ever looking in my direction. I was a nuisance to her, a fly on the wall. I had a mind to show her exactly what I was doing here.**

 **"She is here because I want her to. Now, I will ask you one more time before I lose my patience, why did you hide this from me? And try to sound convincing, Laylah." My lips twitched with a smile.**

 **"I didn't hide it from you, it just didn't come up. I hadn't even thought about it until i realized the blood was needed to reverse the changes." Was that supposed to sound convincing?**

 **"You've been working on Paige for at least two weeks, surely that was long enough to notice such an important detail, or perhaps you're not as smart we all hoped you were." He spoke the words slowly as if he was speaking to a petulant child.**

 **She glared at us.**

 **"I...I wasn't supposed to say anything, this was Uriel's doing, you know that. We were all merely following his orders."**

 **"Yes, when it came to rules, he was more than willing to break them all, as long as it served his purpose and of course you're nothing but a poor innocent caught in the crossfires. Is that right?"**

 **He asked in mock sarcasm. She had the decency of squirming under his hard gaze.**

 **"You're hardly defenseless Laylah, don't expect me to believe your part in all this was circumstantial."**

 **At that she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin stubbornly.**

 **"I did what I had to do given my choices. I'm not the only rule breaker around here Raphael." She looked at me as she said that. Neither Raffe or I missed her insinuation.**

 **"Even the mighty wrath of god himself can't follow the very rule that condemned his watchers."**

 **Raffe didn't go off on her as I expected him to, he merely contemplated what she'd said with a neutral mask of indifference. Silence followed, almost uncomfortably until he finally spoke.**

 **"Right you are, and once Michael takes the position of messenger I will accept whatever fate is laid out for me, but, I highly doubt the same sentiment goes for you, Laylah."**

 **I cringed at his choice of words, is that what he believed, that he would be punished for staying with me?**

 **"You may be smart but you're also a coward, it's why you so disloyally hid behind Uriel's actions to excuse your own doings."**

 **"That's not…" She began to say but Raffe put his hand up stopping her.**

 **"Regardless, I'm sure we'll both get what's coming to us. Now, to the problem at hand, what is it that you need for the treatment to work?"**

 **"We need more blood, the supply I had was completely used up on Paige."**

 **Raffe exhales heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.**

 **"Am I missing something? Help me out here, because as far as i know there are plenty of angels around."**

 **He sounded like he was losing his patience, glad I wasn't the only one.**

 **"It's not just any angel's blood, I've tried using mine, it doesn't work. We need the blood that was originally used."**

 **Oh no, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.**

 **"What blood was that?" I willed myself to ask.**

 **"Uriel's, of course. He's the one who sanctioned all of this. Without his blood I'm afraid I can't continue a successful treatment."**


End file.
